Her Tale
by Verbophobic
Summary: Tale is supposed to be funny because she has a tail and it is her tale. But yeah that doesn't work until after the story. Fml. A Gaara oneshot, had since forever. GaxOc


There Gaara stood in all his bloody glory. Blood, gut and pieces of human lay all around him from the latest of his proof. The proof that he was still alive. The fifteen year old human had a one tailed demon in him and it required for him to sacrifice other living humans to prove that he was alive.

Sierra a neko, cat demon, had what the humans might call a crush on this boy. But her race would call it a mark. Her soul had chosen him as her soul sister had chosen her mate. But that is getting off topic. Right now she was here watching the boy she had fallen for kill another of his race. She hadn't really cared for the human. They were a despicable race. The humans killed and tortured their own for pleasure, fun, and naught more then an apology could set them off some times. This specific dead man had deserved his death, of so she had assumed. Anyone stupid enough to insult Gaara deserved to die in Sierra's eyes. Any insult was would be worthy of one punishment and one punishment alone, death by Gaara's sand.

One of the dean man's arms twitched and unable to help herself Sierrea gasped and scooted away from the limb that was trying to grasp at a life now gone. The next thing Sierra knew was that she was looking into the turquoise eyes of the dead man's punisher. At first her thought were of how close the beautiful man was, then they turned to anger. Not at Gaara, never at Gaara, but at her self. The simple mind of her demon nature turned it all into her fault. It thought he was going to attack her. Her mind then questioned why. He only attacked those that insulted him somehow. She hadn't remembered doing such a thing, she only worshiped him.

A realization dawned on her. She had insulted him. Without permission she had watched _his_ show of life and death. It was his show, not hers. In her simple mind this had meant she took what was his and not hers. It would mean that she thought she was better than him. Her mind told her that this act of hers had told him that this show was not his. That it belonged to her. She had indeed insulted him. Her god had taken offense because of her. Falling to her knees she bowed down until she felt the cool sand on her forehead. The night in the godforsaken desert had chilled near to everything. Begging for forgiveness she repeatedly apologized for her ignorance and the insult she had dealt.

Confusion flooded Gaara's eyes but not his face. His calm and deathly exterior was what had partily drew Sierra in. "How did you insult me?" His voice was hard and threatening, godlike in her ears.

"I watched without permission." Sierra simply answered.

His snort made her raise her head just enough to look at him. "This _show_ was for you." Her look of confusion begged him to continue. "That-that _man_ had called you a monster. Called you worse than me. The bastard insulted you." Even though his voice stayed even she heard the anger grow with each word. It was getting out of control and the demon in him begged to get out. Shukaku, his one tailed demon, quieted instantly as it recognized arms wrapping around him.

"Thank you." She mumbled into his chest. He was somehow taller than the brunette with cat ears. She could have been no more than four nine. It was only a short moment before she stiffened and realized what she had done. A hand landed on her head softly and pulled her tighter. Her now stiffened body relaxed a bit. His body stiffened and a feral sound escaped him.

Letting go of him reluctantly her arms fell limp to her side. She went to step back but his hand lowered to her lower back. He held her immobile. "I am not mad. It's your tail." Looking at her back she followed the thin tail, brown fur glossy in the moon light. When she saw it went to the back of him she twitched it. The odd thing was she felt it near her front and he groaned again. Realization her her again as she realized that her tail had a mind on it's own and was groping him. Well the last time was her own fault but still. Her face flushed near to the color of his hair. "Don't worry." His voice was husky and she knew where this was going to end up. It was too close to mating season to not go there.


End file.
